Evil Parents Of A Good Heart II
by DJSLASH571
Summary: When the League of Assassins target Ryu, Harley and Akuma must form an uneasy alliance to save their child. But can Harley put her emotions aside to work with her ex lover? Set In my Stole You From Me universe
1. Chapter 1

Harley hummed Jingle Bells as she wrapped the last of her presents. She wrapped Ivy's present with a special moss bow like she did every year and placed it in her sack of presents. She continued humming Jingle Bells as she placed the remote control dynamite behind a loose brick in the wall of her cell. Harley replaced the brick and clapped her hands excitedly at her work.

"There, all set for Christmas!" Harley squeaked.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked coldly from behind her. She shrieked and spun around to face him.

"Nothing!" Harley said nervously, she frowned at him and crossed her arms like she always did when she faced him. "And what do you want B-Man? Can't you see I'm doing some Christmas chores?" she asked angrily.

"I came on business" he replied.

"What kinda business?" Harley asked suspiciously.

"The League of Assassins are once again after The Joker, they are targeting those closest to The Joker" Batman explained.

"And you've come to take me to a safe place? Well I appreciate your concern B-Man but my puddin' can protect me" Harley replied.

"No, I've come to tell you that Ryu is one of the primary targets" Batman continued.

"So your going to protect him right?" Harley asked, panicking.

"I can't, I have important business outside of Gotham to attend to. However I have an age-"

"What?! Your just going to let them kill him?! You bastard!" Harley shouted.

"If you would let me finish I said I have an age-" Batman couldn't finish his sentence as Harley roundhouse kicked him, sending him to the ground. She dove under the cell bed and detonated the dynamite. Harley picked up her sack of presents and stolen equipment from the storage room of Arkham and headed for freedom.

"Harley wait!" Batman shouted. She turned to him before leaving.

"Sorry B-Man, but if your going to be so selfish then I have to go protect my baby don't I?" Harley ran out of the cell and hoped the wall of Arkham, dashing off to find her son.

Ryu was awoken to a tingling feeling in his chest, he rubbed is eyes and realised he had left his gloves on. Ryu looked at the digital alarm clock to his left and saw the time as being 2 AM. The tingling feeling continued, Ryu looked down to see a female hand with purple painted nails crawling gently up his chest like a spider. He combat rolled off his bed and turned in fighting stance ready for whoever was in his home. He saw Ra's Al Ghul's daughter Juri, lying right next to where he had been. She was wearing her martial arts attire which made Ryu suspicious.

"Hey there sexy" she purred.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?" Ryu asked. Juri pointed a finger to her right to the open balcony door. Ryu must have frgot to close it before falling asleep. He had been burned out from a three hour PPV they had done along with the after party and the long drive home.

"So...why are you in my apartment?" Ryu asked. Juri stretched out and sat crossed legged on the end of the bed.

"Well, do you remember my dad with major ego issues? Well now that I live with him I have to be apart of this club or organization thing. And he sent me out on a mission to kill you" Juri explained casually. Ryu stared at her awkwardly.

"So your here to try and take me out?" he responded.

"Oh no sweetie, I could never take out a cutie like you" she said playfully. She jumped up to her feet and pressed herself against him, gently pushing him back to the wall.

"You here to seduce me or something?" he responded folding his arms, sounding unimpressed.

"I really wish I was baby" she breathed, pulling him close to her. "But no, I'm not" she said, pulling in down into his desk chair. She sat in his lap and put her feet up, throwing her arms around his neck. "You see, before I left tonight I got a visit from the Bat. He talked me into a deal where I would stay with you to protect you at this place he told me to take you to, a cave he owns or something"

"I really appreciate the offer, but I can take care of my self" Ryu said gently.

"I have to take you, it's my job" Juri responded. Ryu looked at her with eyes that said no. "Come on, it'll be fun! Just me and you for at least a week" Ryu rubbed his eyes, he knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was a determined person, and slightly crazy but in a playful way. Ryu knew that all the caves in Gotham were located around beaches and forests, so it would be the perfect place to train for another encounter with Akuma.

"Fine" Ryu sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley collapsed down the wall of the warehouse as she felt the rain fall on her face. She was right outside their hideout but was too weak to reach the door. Harley had been on the run from the Batman for nearly a whole day and hadn't stopped for any rest since. Harley watched a shadowed figure approach and study her from the corner of her eye. The shadow picked her up gently and carried her to the door, it tried to open it with it's shoulder but the door was locked. The figure kicked the door hard, causing it to come of it's hinges and slam to the ground. The figure grunted angrily and Harley instantly recognized him as Gouki. He carried her into the warehouse and laid her down on the Joker's throne like chair. He leaned the door against the empty space where it used to stand and ripped one of The Joker's filing cabinets from the wall and pressed it against the door to seal it shut.

"Hey you can't do that to Mr. J's property!" Harley protested.

"I don't care" he grunted, checking the stability of the blockade, Harley noticed a note sellotaped to the chair in The Joker's handwriting. Harley took the note down and read it.

"_Gone to Metropolis for Christmas, sorry Batsy. From your number one nemesis , J" _Harley tore the note in half enraged. She slammed her fists onto the coffee table making it collapse from the impact.

"That bastard!" She screamed. "How could he leave me at Christmas!" Harley threw a Joker coffee mug across the room, it slammed into a spot on the wall close to Akuma. He grunted angrily and spun his head around to look at her.

"What the hell is wrong now?!" he shouted to her.

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted back at him, sitting back down crossed legged with her arms folded like a child. He walked away from the door as soon as he knew it was secure. Harley stared at him, still looking angry.

"Why did you come here?" She demanded.

"I thought you might know where Ryu is, I'm looking for him to find those targeting him" he explained, examining the clown hideout. He thought it looked ridiculous.

"I'm looking for him for the same reason" Harley responded, hoping for a reaction from him. Akuma shrugged at her response as it held no value to him because of the lack of information.

"I'll leave by midnight. We'll just get in each others way" Harley immediately stood up angrily.

"Theirs no way I'm letting you go out to find him, I don't trust you at all! You properly just want to kill him!" she growled.

"I don't want to kill him!" Akuma shouted. "Your the one who shouldn't be trusted!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Harley demanded.

"You let pathetic excuses like the albino push you around! How can you be trusted to deal with a situation like this? he responded.

"Mr. J is not an albino, he's a clown! And I can handle this situation perfectly without you!" Harley shouted.

"You would just be a useless distraction!" Akuma growled.

"Your an asshole Gouki!" Harley shouted.

"And your a stupid blonde bimbo! What are you going to do to stop me from finding him? Team up with me?" Akuma shouted back.

"Maybe I will!" Harley responded angrily.

"Go ahead then!" Akuma said.

"Fine!" Harley screamed. She turned and stomped her way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Akuma punched what remained of the coffee table sending it flying across the hideout so he could meditate in the spot.

Harley emerged from the bedroom fully dressed in her costume equipped with her mallet and gun belt, the belt containing her two revolvers, some extra ammo and three grenades. Akuma stood up as she entered and Harley looked at him surprisingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would still be here" she replied. "So what's our plan?"

"Simple, we find who would know Ryu's location" he explained.

"So we need to find B-Man" Harley hopped into one of the cars stored in the warehouse and started the engine. She turned to look at an distressed Akuma.

"Problem?" Harley asked.

"Why not use the rooftops? It's quicker" Akuma moaned.

"Because I can't jump superhuman lengths like you" Harley responded.

"Then I'll carry you" Akuma replied.

"I already said I don't trust you, you might drop me to get me out of the way" Harley said coldly, still about their fight earlier. Akuma entered the passenger seat and Harley drove off. They stayed in an awkward silence for most of the drive.

"I, uh...I'm sorry about earlier" Harley said softly. "I was just angry about Mr. J"

"It's fine" Akuma shrugged. "You look nice" Harley raised her eyebrows in suprise. No one had ever complimented her costume like that, not even The Joker.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I like the look. It's very unique" he explained.

"Thanks, I designed it myself" Harley replied, smiling at him. She looked out the window to her left and hit the breaks. "The Gotham Museum, that's the perfect place!" Harley turned to the passenger seat but noticed Akuma was already outside of the car. She did the same and took the rocket launcher out of the trunk. "Ok so I'll blow open an entrance then we wait for the caped freak to show, got it?" Akuma shrugged as Harley took aim and fired, creating a clear entrance. Akuma followed Harley as she took out the small amount of guards. They were stopped by a masked duo matching Harley's description.

"Harley Quinn, once again trying to impress her so called boyfriend " Robin sighed in his typical sarcastic tone. "And a new easy to beat henchman!" Robin dived at Akuma with a flying kick by he easily caught him. Akuma held Robin up like a cat holding a captured mouse by it's tail. Akuma watched him unimpressed as Robin tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Hey no fair!" Robin whined.

"A child, how absurd" Akuma sighed. He threw him into a display cabinet, knocking him unconscious. Batgirl threw herself at Akuma with a combination of strikes. Akuma dodged a few then caught a punch. He bent her fist back slightly with enough pressure to send her to one knee. "You use heroic dialogue to distract your opponent. A flawed strategy, it just exposes your weak fighting ability" Akuma explained. Batgirl became enraged. If their was one thing she hated more than The Joker it was being made to look like an amateur. She got herself free and jumped behind him but he lightly elbowed a pressure point in her neck, causing her to faint. Harley jumped in excitement and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You did it baby! You-" Harley stopped in mid sentence and immediately let him go. She didn't know why she used those choice of words , but it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Uhh...Good job " Harley said, trying to correct her mistake. Akuma picked up Robin and Batgirl and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going? B -Man hasn't shown up yet!" Harley asked.

"If they are his students, then they properly know where Ryu is" he explained. Harley thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I guess your right" Harley skipped alongside him, feeling proud of her new captives.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley finished tying Batgirl and Robin together with the last of the Christmas decorations. The Joker obviously hadn't stocked up before leaving as Harley couldn't find any rope or chains so she had to use a mixture of Christmas lights and tinsel. Batgirl and Robin were half conscious, so it wasn't like they were going anywhere anyway. Harley crouched down so she could look at Robin eye to eye.

"Can you hear me bird brain?" Harley asked.

"Christmas decorations? Wow-" Robin's joke was cut off by Batgirl slamming her head into his. "Ow!"

"This isn't the time for jokes Tim!" Batgirl hissed quietly, keeping a close eye on Akuma in the dark corner.

"Okay kids, all you have to do to go home is answer one question. Where did B-Man take my Ryu?" Harley asked sweetly, Robin shrugged.

"Dunno, and even if I did theirs no way I'd ever tell you" Robin explained proudly. Harley sighed, knowing this was going to take a while.

"Look sweetie, all you need to is answer the question and you two go home safe." Harley said in the same soft tone.

"I already told you I don't know!" Akuma stepped forward in front of him and Harley pulled him to face her.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, what are you doing? I told you I know what I'm doing!"

"You call that an interrogation? You can force your opponent to give you information when you call them sweetie!" Akuma shouted.

"I don't see you doing anything better!" Harley shouted back. Batgirl and Robin watched as Akuma and Harley argued, throwing points and insults at each other.

"It's like their married" Robin said to Batgirl.

"I think they were" she replied.

"Well what's your plan then tough guy?!" Harley demanded. Akuma walked over to the duo and picked Robin up by the shoulders, also picking up Batgirl who was attached to him.

"Jesus Christ!" Robin screamed.

"Tell me what you know!" Akuma shouted.

"I don't know anything! I don't know anything!" Robin squeaked, completely panicking. Akuma studied him and realized he was telling the truth. He turned his attention to Batgirl, but knew he was going to get the same answer.

"I swear I don't know anything! Please don't hurt me!" Batgirl cried, absolutely terrified of Akuma. Akuma let them go and turned to Harley.

"See? Isn't so hard is it?" Akuma asked sarcastically.

"Well..." Harley began, but couldn't think of a counter argument. She just crossed her arms and looked away like a spoiled child.

"Lets Go" Akuma grunted, putting his hood up.

"We can't just leave them here! They'll tell B-Man where we are! " Harley insisted.

"Exactly" Akuma responded.

"Clark, if The Joker is in Metropolis, then he's not here just for a deal" Batman explained, annoyed at Superman's arrogance.

"Bruce, calm down" Superman said softly. "If The Joker is planning something then I can easily stop him"

"Clark, you don't know him like I do-" Batman began, but was cut off by an incoming call. He waved Superman off to take answer it.

"What is it Alfred?" Batman opened up.

"Master Bruce! We have an urgent issue!" Alfred said, panicking.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Batman asked in a serious tone.

"It's Master Tim and Miss Gordon, they didn't come back last night and haven't answered any calls."

"Alfred, calm down and tell me what the last thing thing is that you know happened" Batman instructed in a calm voice.

"They responded to a museum break in, the assailants were described as being Harley Quinn and a tall muscular man with red hair, I assume this is one of their new henchman-" Batman drowned him out as he nearly dropped his ear piece processing what he had just heard. Tim and Barbra tried to fight Akuma, and they would have stood absolutely no chance.

"Alfred, I want you to stay at the bat cave and prepare the Bat mobile. I'm returning to Gotham tonight and immediately going out to find them" Batman instructed.

"Have you apprehended The Joker? Surely it isn't wise to leave him to roam free in Metropolis?" Alfred questioned.

"It doesn't matter Alfred, if the suspect I think was described is in Gotham then theirs a far worse threat than any of the criminals in Gotham" Batman said coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman pulled up in the Batmobile right outside of the warehouse thar Robin and Batgirl's signal was located. He scanned the building with his eyes, he didn't see any signs of life in the area. Batman entered the building with his guard up, prepared for anything.

"I thought we were going home!" Harley moaned. They were crouched down on a rooftop directly across from the warehouse. Akuma looked as if he was stalking Batman. "Gouki! It's cold up here!" Harley whined like a child, rubbing her arms. He hushed her as he continued to monitor the scene. A few minutes later Batman emerged with both Batgirl and Robin. "Lets waste em'!" Harley growled, pulling out her revolver. Akuma pulled her down by her arm.

"No, not yet" he grunted. They watched as Robin and Batgirl slowly entered the customized car. Batman did not enter the car, he stood outside and talked into an earpiece.

"So whats your plan?" Harley asked.

"We follow them" Akuma replied.

"Uh...I hate to break this to you but B-Man is gonna notice us driving behind him in seconds" Harley explained slowly.

"Exactly, and that's why we use the rooftops and the trees if we have too" Akuma responded. Harley smiled at him weakly.

"I may be the same age as you and pretty athletic, but I cant really keep up with you after having our kid sweetie" she explained.

"Then I'll carry you" he grunted back.

"I've told you, I don't trust you!" Harley demanded. They watched as Batman entered the car and the engine being started.

"We have to go now!" Akuma stated. Before Harley could respond he pulled her onto his back and jumped to the next rooftop. Harley screamed as they landed perfectly on the rooftop. "See? I didn't drop you" he said with confidence. Harley clung on to him tighter, panting heavily slightly in shock. Akuma watched as the Batmobile speed off. Akuma once again picked up the phase to follow them. It took them from the city of Gotham all the way to the outskirts of the forest. Akuma stopped on a tree branch, resting like a monkey. The batmobile had turned into a large cave entrance, he had stopped to study it and create a plan.

"Right lets go!" Harley said, fully ready.

"No, not tonight, tomorrow" Akuma responded.

"Why?!" Harley demanded.

"Because if he does work by the night only then the best stratify is to invade it in the daytime" Akuma explained. Harley didn't respond to him, but knew it was the best option.

"So are we just gonna stay here the whole night?" Harley asked. Akuma pointed to a small cave above where Batman and drove through. It looked untouched.

Harley stayed in the cave for the rest of the night, watching the moon and Akuma shoot energy. It was very impressive and incredible, as well as entertaining. After a while she walked closer to him and leaned on the cave wall with her arms.

"I could never do that one" Harley began. Akuma turned his head slightly enough to let her know he was listening but not to look at her. "I could just never figure it out" He raised his hand and twitched his fingers forward, inviting her over. She obeyed and stood next to her. He gently took her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"Bend your knees" he instructed. Harley obeyed, obviously knowing that he was teaching her. He then took her hands in his. "Place your hands in this position each time, now concentrate your energy-" Harley let his words fly over her head as she put together how she felt in her head. She felt warm, loved and safe in his arms. It was a different feeling to when The Joker rarely held her, she really couldn't explain it. Harley rested her head against him and stared dreamily at him. Akuma looked down to her, confused at why she had stopped. His return look was all Harley needed to find herself shoving her mouth onto his. Harley jumped up at him and he held her so she wouldn't fall, her body pushing him against the cave wall. He didn't resist her, but at the same time didn't return her passion either. It was if he was letting her relieve her sexual stress. Harley's hands went straight down to undo his belt but she immediately stopped and backed away from him.

"No, No, No...Gouki, I can't do this" she said softly. They stared at each other with a silent tension for a moment until Akuma broke it by going back outside the cave. Harley sat down trying not to cry. What she had done was wrong, she had nearly cheated on Mr. J with her ex. Although as much as Harley didn't want to admit it, it felt so right.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley emerged from the cave the next morning full of confusion and guilt. Akuma stood at the edge of the cliff monitoring the cave entrance. He turned to face her as she walked to him.

"So, uh...you ready?" Harley asked nervously. There was an awkward tension because of the night before. Akuma nodded and headed down the rocky slope as Harley followed him. They jumped down and landed outside the entrance to the cave. Harley stood up and looked into the darkness, barley able to see anything. Akuma stayed crouched, studying the the small run of water coming from the cave.

"Gouki" Harley whispered. Akuma ignored her as he continued to examine the flowing trail, it was warm and felt full of energy, as if it was under a power cable. "Gouki!" Harley whispered again.

"What?!" Akuma shouted, looking up at her annoyed. Harley pointed into the darkness, Akuma turned his head to the direction to where Harley was pointing and saw Batman standing ahead of them with his cape covering his body.

"I knew you were following me" Batman said flatly. The two parties stared each other down for a while, Batman closely monitoring Akuma.

"Where is he B-Man?" Harley demanded. Batman broke his intense stare down with Akuma to answer her.

"I told you Harley, he's safe. And I can't tell you where he is to ensure he stays that way" Batman responded. He walked closer to them. "I understand your concern Harley, but I have to take you back to Arkham" Batman reached to grab Harley but was immediately taken down by Akuma. Batman got back on his feet and threw a right hook at Akuma but he easily moved out the way and sent Batman flying back with a hard palm strike. Harley then thought of a quick plan she was happy with.

"OK, you take Bats and I'll go explore" Harley explained. Akuma shrugged and Harley headed off. Akuma stalked Batman as he got to his feet, thinking he might have finally found a strong opponent.

Ryu poured his third glass of red wine. Juri had came up with idea of celebrating their last night together in the Batcave.

"So why d you hate your Father so much?" Ryu asked. Juri shrugged.

"Dunno, I just don't like him. I guess my main reasons would be his massive ego and my sisters obsession over him. You grew up without Dad around right? Don't you hate him?" Ryu shook his head.

"No, I don't even know who he is and my Mother was extremely loving so I didn't have any reason to" Ryu explained. "Wasn't your Mother the same"

"I had a stepfather, so her attention and affection wasn't completely devoted to me" Juri downed the rest of her drink and refilled her glass. "My Mom was always bitter towards my Dad, so she always wanted to have another kid but they never could. I didn't really fit in with her dream family." She explained.

"Dickheads" Ryu muttered, Juri gave him a surprised smirk. "Sorry"

"No, I'm interested to why you say that" Juri laughed.

"I just don't understand why they would reject an intelligent, funny, skilled and beautiful daughter such as yourself" Ryu explained. Juri smiled at his compliments. Juri removed her ox horns to let her hair down and pounced on him, landing in his lap. She took his face in her hands and pressed herself against him. Their foreheads touching as she looked into his eyes.

"Keep staring at me like that and I may get a little more frisky" Juri purred.

"Ahem!" Ryu turned his head and immediately panicked at the sight of his mother. Juri quickly jumped off him and Ryu quickly stood up.

"Uh...Hello Mother" Ryu said quickly.

"Uh-huh, nice to see your safe sweetie" Harley said coldly. She hugged him tightly and gave Juri an evil stare. She didn't like her, she didn't like her one bit.

"How did you find this place?" Ryu asked.

"Well-" Harley was cut off by the roars of Akuma and Batman as Akuma threw him over the hood of the Batmobile. The impact of Batman's weight smashing the front window of the car. Ryu reacted immediately to Akuma's appearance by using Batman's flying body as a tool to launch himself in the air. He landed with a high kick which Akuma blocked, diving back to create a distance between himself and Ryu. Ryu went to throw himself at Akuma but Harley grabbed him.

"Stop it Ryu!" Harley shouted. Ryu obeyed and backed down. Akuma grunted angrily and put his hood up.

"The quality of opponents in this city is disgraceful!" Akuma ranted. He turned and walked into the darkness to leave.

"I'm gonna go" Juri said slowly, trying to keep the tension in the room low. Ryu nodded and she winked at him in response. "Oh and thanks for the job Bat" Juri said to the staggering Batman, heading off using the stairs. Harley wrapped her arms around Ryu's waist and squeezed him tightly.

"You ready to go home?" Harley asked softly.

"Sure, I just need to get my things." Ryu responded.

"Okay then, I'll wait outside for you" Harley let him go and skipped off in the same direction as Akuma. Ryu waited until she was gone and then headed over to Batman and helped him up.

"Thanks" Batman grunted, beaten up from his battle with Akuma. Ryu picked up his bag and stopped before leaving.

"That's okay, Bruce" he said. Batman froze, wondering how he had found out. "I can see it in your expression you want to know how I know it's you. Well firstly this cave is right under your mansion, secondly I recognize your fighting style and third I saw Alfred come in a few times to clean the place." Ryu explained. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your secret" Ryu walked into the darkness of the caves exit.

"Gouki! Gouki wait!" Akuma stopped and turned to see Harley running over to catch him. "I just wanted to say goodbye before you left. And also I'm sorry about last night" Harley said. Akuma shrugged.

"Don't be, you enjoyed it" Akuma grunted. Harley blushed at what he said.

"I-I-I did not!" Harley squeaked like a school girl, obviously lying. Akuma studied her.

"Goodbye Harley" he grunted, walking off into the forest.

"Mum!" Harley spun around to watch Ryu approach her. "I didn't bring the car so we're just gonna have to walk" Harley said sadly.

"That's fine, I walked everywhere when I travel" Ryu explained. "Do you want me to carry you?" Harley smiled and she jumped on his back. Thy walked off down the road, chatting to each other happily.


	6. Epilogue

Batman entered Dr. Leland's office through the window. She spun around in her desk chair to look at him.

"I'll have Harley back by tomorrow night" Batman said.

"Okay then, that's fine. But why have you come to tell me that?" She asked. "You never tell me when your bringing back a patient" Batman lightly threw a file on her desk, she emptied the contents of the file onto her desk. Dr Leland closely observed the photographs are Harley and Akuma together. Their costumes made them an odd looking couple, but the seemed to have worked well together for a split up couple.

"So why are you showing me these?" Dr. Leland asked confused.

"They could help in Harley's treatment" Batman responded. Dr. Leland look at him surprised.

"How? Talking about a passed relationship that didn't work out with a patient doesn't sound like a good form of treatment" Dr. Leland said, skeptic.

"They were both forced to separate by Harley's father, so it's still possible Harley is in love with Gouki" Batman began.

"Gouki? I thought his name was Akuma?" Dr. Leland asked.

"His real name is Gouki, but he changed it to Akuma after murdering his master. It's English translation is demon." Batman tried to explain in a logical point of view. "As I was saying, I monitored them over the three day period they were together with new surveillance technology I've been developing. The main observation I noticed was that they have a nearly exact same relationship as Harley does with The Joker but more close to being ordinary and with no abuse" Batman explained.

"So...it's as if she's submitting to The Joker over a repressed desire for her true love?" Dr. Leland explained to herself with amazement as if she had just solved a riddle. At that moment the phone on Dr. Leland's desk rang, she answered it annoyed by it's interruption.

"Dr. Leland speaking...yes...what?...how can they decide that?!...yes...I'll work on it immediately" Dr. Leland put down the phone looking confused, angry and stressed.

"What's the problem?" Batman asked.

"We have a problem with Harley" Dr. Leland began. "Harley and her friends Ivy and Selina are staying at a womens shelter run by the Amazons and are refusing to send Harley and Ivy back to the Asylum" Batman became suspicious, Diana never interfered with his work, just like he never interfered with hers. He was certain something bigger was going on.

"I'll sort it" he replied, heading off into the night.

** To Be Continued...**


End file.
